walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
A House Divided
"A House Divided", retitled "Episode 7", is the second episode of Telltale Games' The Walking Dead: Season Two. It was released on March 4, 2014 for PlayStation Network and PC/Mac via Steam and the Telltale Games store, on March 5th for Xbox Live Arcade, on March 6th for iOS, and on March 12th for PlayStation Network Europe. It was released for PlayStation Vita on April 22nd in North America and on April 23rd in Europe. Plot Synopsis The episode starts with walkers pounding against the doors of the truck/shed Clementine and Pete/Nick (Depending on whoever you saved at the end of "All That Remains"). If you saved Nick, he will block the door of the shed with a crate, and Clementine will begin to search around. After moving a large piece of plywood Clementine discovers some jars, to which Nick identifies are filled with whiskey. The two spend the night inside, but Clementine is awoken by Nick throwing the jars at the walls. After a brief conversation and an offer to have a drink, Clementine and, if convinced, Nick, will leave to find the cabin. If you convince Nick, he will distract walkers so Clementine can escape. If you saved Pete, the episode will open with the two catching their breath inside a small truck. Pete will ask for Clementine to hand him a saw to cut his leg off due to his bite, but he soon decides not to, believing he would just bleed out and Clementine couldn't get him back to the cabin. After they spend the night, Clementine wakes to find a weakened and dying Pete. After a conversation, Clementine can convince Pete to say goodbye to Nick and go with her, resulting in both of them leaving the truck. If Pete is convinced, he will distract walkers to allow Clementine to escape. After Clementine reaches the cabin, she meets Carlos and Rebecca sitting at the dining room table. They ask where Luke and Alvin are, revealing they left looking for them. After the two gather guns, Carlos asks Clementine to look after Sarah while they're out. When Clementines opens Sarah's door, she will surprise Clementine by taking a picture of her when she opens the door. After a conversation, and having the option to take a picture of her, Sarah will reveal she also found a gun underneath the cabin if Clementine agreed to be friends with her earlier. After pointing it around and determinantly being taught how to use it by Clementine, she sees who she thinks is Luke outside approaching the cabin. However, she's quick to realize that it's not Luke, but someone else she knows, and is beset by a panic attack. After choosing to open or lock the door, the man will enter the cabin and begin to ask Clementine questions. The man snoops around the cabin, asks about the group Clementine is currently staying with, while trying to avoid some of Clementine's questions, and after he believes he sees something, he goes to check it out. He goes up to Sarah's room where she is hiding under the bed, nearly being caught. Before he leaves, the man will discover a picture of Sarah on the floor, which she had taken earlier, and soon after the man tells Clementine not to trust the cabin group before leaving. Carlos, Rebecca, Luke and Alvin (and Nick, if not saved in "All That Remains") enter from the kitchen entrance where Clementine and Sarah tell them a man had been to the cabin. The group believe it was Carver looking for them. Luke and Carlos tell the group they will have to pack up and leave for the north, which they quickly tend to and depart on the journey. Along the way, Rebecca speaks with Clementine in a nicer tone than her previous conversations with her, but the group eventually comes across where Clementine was last with Nick/Pete. If Clementine was with Nick, they will find him inside the small shed alive and well. If Clementine was with Pete, the group will find his body, with his stomach torn open and a bullet in his head. They continue on their way, and 5 days later, the group rests along a wide river while Clementine spies a large lodge and a bridge. Clementine and Luke go to clear the path on the bridge and proceed to kill a few walkers, with Luke nearly falling off into the river. After nearly crossing, the duo come across a man with a rifle who proceeds to ask questions. The man lowers his guard believing they are friendly and offers them food, until Nick comes up from far behind believing the man would kill Clementine and Luke. Despite Clementine and Luke's efforts to stop Nick, he shoots the man in the neck and he falls into the river. The rest of the group crosses the bridge and Alvin will ask for Clementine to search a small house for any food for Rebecca, who insists she is fine. After searching the house, Clementine comes across a hunting knife in which she pries open a chest with canned food in it. Alvin will walk in and ask for the food for Rebecca and to keep the knowledge of said food quiet from everyone else. After the conversation is over, everyone notices a small herd of walkers crossing the bridge and they leave for the large lodge they previously saw. The group reaches a ski resort and notices it is somewhat reinforced. After Clementine checks the view in case of any followers, she finds some lights flashing near the forest and the bridge, until she notices the group is being confronted by the inhabitants of the lodge. She goes through the group to find Kenny, still alive, along with his new girlfriend Sarita and his friend Walter. The dispute is instantly settled after they see Clementine and Kenny reuniting. After catching up with Kenny, helping Sarita and Sarah hang up some Christmas ornaments, talking to Walter about dinner and talking with Rebecca about her baby, dinner will be served where Clementine will pick if she wants to eat with Kenny's group or the cabin group. The group you choose to sit with will begin to talk about the other, specifically Luke, Nick and Kenny. Eventually, Luke and Nick will sit at Kenny's table or Kenny will sit at the cabin's table and they will begin to talk and argue. After it's over, Kenny accidentally calls Clementine "Duck" and gets visually upset. Walter asks Clementine if she could help him outside. Walter will begin to speak with Clementine outside on how he believes the world is still salvageable and speaks of his partner, Matthew. After Kenny joins the duo, they see a woman peering into the resort. They wonder if she is trustworthy, and Walter ends up giving her a large box of food to help feed her "family." Going back inside, Luke tells Clementine that the man on the bridge was Walter's partner, Matthew, and it would be best for her to not tell Nick or Walter. Nick walks up and can discover who the man he killed was if Clementine decides to show him, but Luke takes Nick away to have a drink before telling Clementine to retrieve the knife she found from her backpack, presuming it was Matthew's. When she goes to take it, Clementine finds it missing and that Walter has it and is standing on the porch inspecting it. Clementine speaks with him where he asks how Matthew died and if Nick is a good man or not. Nick eventually walks up to them, and Walter begins breaking down, asking for Nick to tell him what happened. Walter throws the knife away and the windmill begins to spin rapidly due to the storm, making a loud sound that would lure in walkers. Kenny, Luke, Carlos, Walter, Sarita, Nick and Clementine go to stop the windmill and fend off the walkers it might lure. Kenny and Luke go to check on the transformer, which had just blown, as Clementine fixes the windmill with the others covering her. After picking off a few walkers, Nick struggles with a walker. Depending on what you told Walter, if Nick was good or not, he would either save Nick or let him be eaten. The latter would result in Nick's death. After Clementine runs inside, the others hear machine-gun fire as a small group walks out from the woods and finishes off the walkers with assault rifles. This group consists of the man who entered the cabin, the woman looking into the resort and two other men, Johnny and Troy. The man is identified as Carver by Carlos, who the former begins to beat. Sarah runs outside to protect her father from harm. Carver orders the group to go inside where he puts everyone on the ground ready for execution. Alvin, Clementine and Rebecca speak of what they should do: If they surrender, Clementine and Alvin will be sat down. Kenny snipes one of the men and as a result, Carver instantly takes Walter and executes him, saying it was for his man. He then asks Kenny to stop firing otherwise Carver would kill another member of the group. After Kenny fires another shot but misses, Carver picks up Alvin and speaks of someone named George that Alvin had apparently killed. If Clementine tells Kenny to surrender or if she runs to protect Alvin, he will be spared and Kenny gives himself up. If Clementine is silent or tells Carver to stop, Kenny will fire at Carver and hit him in the shoulder, where he gets back up and shoots Alvin in the head, killing him. He will then threaten to kill Clementine or Sarita in which Kenny turns himself in. If Clementine escapes, she finds Kenny with a rifle trying to save the group while Carver continues to torture Carlos. He successfully picks off the same man if Clementine surrendered and Carver will then execute Walter. Kenny cries out and fires more, still missing his shots. Carver picks Alvin up and Clementine can tell Kenny to fire or to surrender. Firing will have Kenny hit Carver in the shoulder, but not fatally. Carver then gets up and kills Alvin. Carver will then threaten to kill Sarita, to which Kenny surrenders. If they surrender immediately, Alvin will be spared. Afterwards, Luke is still not present and Carver assumes he ran to save himself. He then orders his remaining people to take the survivors "home", then the episode ends. In-Game Decisions This list shows some of the choices made by players that are tracked by the game. :For the complete in-game stats, see Video Game Statistics. Took blame for Sarah's photo? *Took blame - 42.5% *Didn't take blame - 57.5% Who did you sit with at dinner? *Kenny - 65.8% *Luke - 34.2% Told Walter the truth about Matthew? *Told the truth - 74% *Didn't tell the truth - 26% Nick's fate? *Convinced Walter to forgive Nick - 86% *Didn't convince Walter to forgive Nick - 14% Left to find Kenny? *Surrendered - 43.7% *Sought Kenny's help - 56.3% Credits *Clementine *Kenny *Bonnie *Peter Joseph Randall (Determinant) *Luke *Nick *Carlos *Alvin *Rebecca *Sarah *William Carver *Walter *Sarita *Matthew *Troy *Johnny *Beth (Zombified) Deaths *Peter Joseph Randall (If saved in "All That Remains") *Beth (Zombified) *Matthew *Nick (Determinant) *Johnny *Walter *George (Confirmed Fate) *Alvin (Determinant) Impacts This list shows the narrative consequences effected by choices from previous episodes of Season 1 and 2. Season 1 *If you helped Pete in the previous episode and you choose to respond "Cutting it off won't work" when Pete asks for the saw, Clementine can say "I knew someone who tried it", this is refering to Lee if you amputated his arm in "No Time Left". *If you helped Nick in the previous episode and you choose to respond "I knew someone like you", Clementine will mention Ben Paul who was screwing up during Episode 3 and 4 of Season 1. *If Clementine decides to train Sarah to shoot a gun, she will tell her what Lee told Clementine during her gun training in "Long Road Ahead". *If you respond with "A woman in our group" to Alvin while discussing Nick's decision to kill Matthew, Clementine will mention Lilly killing Carley/Doug and her fate afterward in "Long Road Ahead". *Kenny will mention that Lee was a "hell of guy" or they had their differences depending if Lee sided with Kenny or not throughout Season 1. *Kenny will mention the scene where he went missing from Lee's group, whether it being the dark room, or the infested alleyway. *Kenny will either mention that Lee "took care" of Duck for him, if Lee chose to shoot Duck or that Lee "helped him do the right thing" if Lee makes Kenny shoot Duck in "Long Road Ahead" or if Lee left Duck to reanimate, Kenny will say "he was there for me". *Kenny will mention that he tried to save Ben or Christa if Lee chose to save Ben or let him die in "Around Every Corner". Season 2 *If you saved Pete in "All That Remains", you will have the option to give him water from Clementine's backpack, however, if you gave the water to Victor, you will have none left to give to Pete. *If you asked Alvin for help in the previous episode, Rebecca will mention the event of that while she apologizes to Clementine. *The conversation following Clementine and Sarah taking pictures of each other differs depending on the relationship they established in "All That Remains". If you agreed to be friends with her, she will show Clementine a pistol she found under the house and Clementine will have the option of teaching her how to use it. If you did not, that interaction doesn't occur. *If you picked up the gold watch from the cabin in "All That Remains", you will have the option to either give it to Nick when he realises he didn't have it, or keep hold of it. Trivia *First appearance of William Carver. *First appearance of Sarita. *First appearance of Troy. *First (and last) appearance of Matthew. *First (and last) appearance of Walter. *First (and last) appearance of Johnny. *First (and last) appearance of Beth. (Zombified) *Last appearance of Pete. (If saved in "All That Remains") *Last appearance of Nick. (Determinant) *Last appearance of Alvin. (Determinant) *First mention of George. (Determinant) *This episode marks the return of Kenny since his last full appearance in "No Time Left". *Bonnie is the first protagonist of the "400 Days" DLC to appear in Season 2 and encounter Clementine. *The title refers to the way the Cabin Survivors and Ski Lodge survivors sit completely separate from each other during dinnertime. *This episode remarks the second time Clementine gets to choose Nick's fate in Season 2. She can convince Walter to forgive Nick or not, which later will affect Nick's fate. Depending on the decision, Walter either kills the walker that attacks Nick, or he lets the walker bite Nick, which ultimately causes Nick's demise. *This is the first episode of the Video Game set in the winter season with snow. *The song that plays during the end credits is "In The Pines" by Janel Drewis. *When Kenny argues with Nick, he calls Nick, "Vanilla Ice". Vanilla Ice is an American rapper who has had much controversy throughout his career. *This episode shares some similarities with the second episode of season 1, Starved for Help; **the group encounter the first antagonists of the season. which in season 1's case was the St.Johns and the Bandits. where in season 2's case was Carver's gang. **the group struggles with short amount of foods, and shelters. **the group encounter some people who turned out to be harmful. in season 1, the group met with Andy, and Danny St. John whom offer shelter, and foods to the group but turned out to be a trap. while in season 2, it was Bonnie who the group encounter, and Walter gives foods to, and turned out to be working with Carver. **Both Clementine, and Lee have an option to lie to the antagonist. in Lee's case. Lee has an option to lie to the St,Johns when they questioning him about the situation at the Motel. while in Clementine's case; Clementine has an option to lie to Carver when he questioning her about his group, her name, and who she's with at the cabin. **Kenny's family were held captive by the antagonist. in season 1, both Katjaa, and Duck were held captive by a gun point by both Brenda, and Andy St.John. while in season 2, it was Sarita that was held by a gun point by Carver. **Both Clementine, and Lee have an option to kill the antagonist or not. in Lee's case. he has an option to whether kill the St, Johns' Brothers. while in Clementine's case. she has an option to convince Kenny to shoot Carver, though in Clementine's case, the latter would still survive. **Most of the background soundtrack heard in this episode are reused from Season 1. *When Carver asks Clementine what's her name, you have the option to use Carley's name as a lie. *Most of members of Lee's group are mentioned in this episode, the members being Lee, Carley/Doug, Lilly, Larry, Ben, Duck, Christa and Omid. *In the Ski Lodge, the CD named "Cousin Jared's concert" refers to the music director of the Video Game, Jared Emerson-Johnson. *Ironically, the title is a reference to an old saying, a house divided always falls apart, which many of the group members kept arguing and the end result was all of them getting captured. Goofs/Errors *In the flashback to the previous episode, when Luke and Clementine are chatting in the cabin on the table, Luke can be seen holding his machete on his back, but that never happened in "All That Remains". *When Clementine is trying to pull her hammer out of the walker's head, her hammer moves out of the area it pierced. *If you chose to hug Kenny, the brim of Clementine's hat goes through his arm. *When Clementine is shooting the approching group of walkers, if she runs out of ammo and clicks the firing pin three times without having killed the closet walker, the walker will suddenly disappear. *Carlos' gun changes from a Beretta 92FS Inox to a Glock 17 between scenes during the walker ambush. *When Kenny says Luke and Nick look like "good friends" if you sat with Kenny, his right hand goes through his bowl. *When Walter lectures Clementine on human sociality, his body jitters about as he walks out of the ski lodge. *As Clementine grabs the hunting rifle and aims at the walker just before the cutscene ends, her left hand gripping the forestock is out of place. *When Rebecca screams for Kenny to stop after Carver takes Alvin, her mouth doesn't move. *While threatening the various possible group members with his revolver in the ski lodge, Carver has another still holstered. *After Clementine shoots the bolt action rifle, missed the walker, and falls over, she shoots the walker in the head without reloading. *When Walter tossed Matthew's knife on the ground, it made the sound of landing on paved flooring, however the knife was later found lodged into dirt. *If Clementine goes to find Luke and Kenny and when Bonnie threatens her and Kenny, you can see Nick standing up and untied. *When Johnny is shot, he was shot at the side of the head but when he fell the bullet hole was directly on his forehead. Glitches *Sometimes, if you restart Season 2 by playing "All That Remains" again after downloading this episode, your system will not be able to find your Season 1 save files, despite if you have completed it. Videos Trailers The Walking Dead Season 2 - A Telltale Games Series - Episode 2 A House Divided - Full Trailer|Official Trailer The Walking Dead Season Two - Accolades Trailer - In the Pines|Accolades Trailer Achievements/Trophies :For all obtainable achievements and trophies, see Achievements. Aggregate Scores Category:Season 2 Category:Video Game Category:Video Game Episodes